Two brothers
by Tawny Anderson
Summary: The small home sitting comfortably in the beautiful mountain range was loud with the sound of a wailing baby. “ Mom are you sure your ding that right?” The young boy with spiky black hair asked quietly.


* * *

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z**

* * *

The small home sitting comfortably in the beautiful mountain range was loud with the sound of a wailing baby.

" Mom are you sure your ding that right?" The young boy with spiky black hair asked quietly.

" Of course I am Gohan!" The woman replied angrily, holing a small baby close to her chest. She patted the baby's back softly, trying desperately to calm the gim.

" Look at me Goten!" Gohan said cheerfully, making a face at the baby. Goten turned to look at his brother, silencing his cries for a brief moment. Gohan took Goten from his mothers tired arms and held him above his head, while Goten wined miserably. Gohan tossed the small boy into the air, higher and higher until his bottom bounced off the ceiling lightly, falling back into his brothers waiting arms with an odd sound. The room was silent with the exception of the babies laughs.

" …Ew…" Gohan said covering his nose with one hand.

" Oh Gohan you're a genius!" Chi-chi exclaimed taking the foul smelling Goten from her sons arms. " Goten had to go potty." Chi-chi crooned at her youngest son. Gohan watched his small family with a laugh while scratched the back of his neck.

…

A fifteen year old Gohan sat across from his three year old brother while he splashed happily in the mud.

" Mom's gonna kill me." He muttered as Goten shoved a handful of mud into his mouth.

" Want some?" Goten asked holding out some mud for his brother.

" No thanks Goten." He smiled. Even his mother's anger would be worth seeing his brother so happy, it was hard enough to keep a saiyan indoors all the time, let alone a cranky one. The small boy shrugged and continued to shove handful after handful into his open mouth. The way he acted reminded the young boy of his father. He sighed. '_I wish you were here dad' . _He thought sadly. His father had a way of making everyone happy. He shook his head of the sad memory and turned his attention back to Goten, or rather where Goten should have been. " Goten!?" He shouted, springing to his feet. He looked to the large stream a few feet away and gasped. Could Goten have?- No, he wouldn't think that way. Without even taking the time to remove his shirt and shoes he jumped into the cool water, searching for the small boy. He resurfaced with a gasp, with no luck in his search.

" Gohan?" Said a small voice from the bank. Gohan turned around, looking into the innocent eyes of his younger brother. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw his brother safe on dry land. " I picked flowers for you and mommy." He extended his tiny hand, holding two ugly weeds. Gohan smiled and pulled himself out of the water.

" Thanks squirt."

" Gohan?" He looked down at his little brother, those innocent eyes. " Mommy's gonna hit you when she sees your wet." The little boy declared. Gohan let out a laugh, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

…

Gohan looked down at the small thing grabbing on to his leg. Goten really, I have to go.

" No." Goten huffed clinging tighter to his brother's leg. Gohan sighed and looked desperately at his mother who stood watching the boys. " I'm five now Gohan, why can't I go with you?" Gohan again looked at his mother for help.

" Look buddy, I'm just gonna be gone for half an hour okay?" Goten pouted his lips and shook his head fiercely. Gohan had actually only wanted to fly to a meadow so he could have a little alone time, he only wanted to get away for a short while, he loved his family but sometime it was all a bit overwhelming with taking care of Goten, doing chores, studying.

" You'll just have to take him with you Gohan." Chi-chi shrugged. Gohan let out a frustrated sigh, and walked out the front door, dragging his brother with him. Once outside, Gohan shot into the air, Goten still clinging to his leg.

" Gohan!" He wailed crawling up his brother's leg and into his arms. Gohan couldn't help but laugh, and wrapped his arms around the little boy. Gohan rolled over onto his back while flying, letting Goten sit on his stomach. "Where are we going Gohan?". The teen looked up at his brother as if he hadn't realized he was there in the first place.

" Well, I'm just gonna go to some place quiet so I can think." He answered. " Close your eyes and point." Goten did as his brother said, and pointed to a small lush, green hill. " Perfect Goten!" Gohan made sharp turn, landing on his bottom. He sat and just stared at the clear sky for a moment, letting the beauty of it all sink in. Goten climbed out of his brothers lap and gave chase to the butterfly's, Gohan watched his brother before closing his eyes and turning his attention to his thoughts.

" Gohan?" Goten started, peering at his brother.

" Yes Goten?" He asked opening an eye to look at his brother.

" Whatcha doing?"

" Thinking."

" What are you thinking about?" Gohan sighed, he could tell that this wasn't going to work.

" Everything."

"Oh…" After Gohan was silent, Gohan again closed his eyes to think. He felt something hard hit him from the side, and fell over. He jumped up, ready to fight. Goten stood infrot of him, eyes bright. " Tag!" He shouted. " Your it!" Again, Gohan could only laugh and gave up on his alone time. Gohan chased his brother across the small hill until Goten could barely walk anymore. Goten fell to the ground exhausted, a smile still on his face. With a smile Gohan lifted him carefully into his arms, cradling him to his chest while he flew into the sky, the sun setting behind him


End file.
